A Red Sun Rises
by Aiivi
Summary: KelJoren. Kel and Joren get sucked into Middle-Earth, and try and get back to Tortall. In order to get back to Tortall they have to help and fight in the war against Middle-Earth. But for which side do they fight for?
1. Prologue

**A Red Sun Rises**

**Author****: OoOliviaOoO *Olivia*******

**Email****: Hardcorefreak33@yahoo.com or aol screen name is PiNkNBliNkKk 182******

**Rating: ** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine…don't sue me, I'm broke.

**Authors note:** Hey this is my first fic don't bash too bad. If you have any pointers email them to me I can use all the help I can get!!! Thanks.

**Summary:** Kel/Joren get sucked from Tortall into Middle-Earth (Lord of the Rings), and try to get back to Tortall.

**Chapter 1**: It's Just a Book?

   "I can't reach it, I'm to short!"

"Does this mean you want me to get it for you?"

"No, it means go to the kitchen and get me a roll?"

"Okay, I'm kind of hungry myself!"

"I was joking you dolt, yes it means get it for me!"

…pause

"Please?"

"That's better."

   Nealan of Queenscove, known as Neal to his friends, grabbed an enormous book down from a shelf in the palace library. "Why did you want exactly this book Kel?" Keladry of Mindelan (called Kel for short) was Neal's best friend.

       Neal sponsored her as a page, and they became best friends since. "I don't know? I heard it was a good book." "Who said that?" asked a now curious Neal. "I don't know exactly who it was. I just heard someone say that it was a good book. Why, what have you heard about it?" Neal leaned over the table and said in a whisper," They say that the reader gets sucked into the books world." Kel laughed. "You really believe all that rubbish? It's just a book Neal?" Kel laughed again at Neal. "Yeah, just a book alright, one that sucks you into it." Neal said under his breath. Kel didn't hear his comment. 

~~~~~~~


	2. Thanks for the book!

**A Red Sun Rises**

**Author:** Olivia (OoOliviaOoO)

**Email:** HardCorefreak33@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Don't sue me I'm broke. It all belongs to Ms. Pierce.

**Chapter 2:** Thanks for the book!

Keladry sat at her desk reading the book Neal had warned her about. It was so interesting to her. She just couldn't stop reading it. Kel stopped her reading for a second, and listened. She thought that she heard a knock at her door. She listened and heard nothing. She went back to reading. Five minutes later she heard another knock. She decided to just go to the door and see who it was.

It was Neal. "Hey Neal." Said Kel enthusiastically, "Hey, do you still have that book that I helped you get yesterday?" Neal asked shyly. "Yes I have it, why? Do you want to borrow it? I'm not quite finished with it yet." Kel curiously asked. "Oh no, I don't want to borrow it, I was just going to see if you still had it." "Hey Neal, why are you so curious about this book?" "I don't know, it's just I don't want you to…to disappear or anything like that." Neal said shyly again. "Don't you think your being a little paranoid about the book? I mean, it's just a book Neal." "Well, yeah, kind of…. I guess…but I just care a lot about you." With that Neal stepped towards Kel and cupped her cheek in one large hand and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Kel was shocked. She had liked Neal as a page. If they were both pages right now this would have meant something so much different to her, than what it meant to her right now. She has waited for it for so long, but she got it and it wasn't what she thought it would be. She was disappointed. She didn't feel like she did when Dom even just looked her way. Keladry broke the kiss.

"I love you Keladry of Mindelan."

         …..pause

"Neal…….I'm not so sure that I, uhm…feel the same way…uhm…about you."

"Oh….."

There was silence between them for what seemed like hours. They both just stood there staring at the floor, Kel fidgeting, Neal thinking he was the most stupid male on the planet right then and there.

"So…uhm…I think I'm going to go now if that's alright with you Kel?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Uhmm…..see you later then….I guess…."

"Yeah…bye."

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Knock.

Pause……….

Knock, Knock,

More pauses………..

Knock, knock, knock.

Pause…

KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

"WHO IS IT!!!?"

"You'll find out if you open the door Mindelan."

Kel stepped out of her bathing tub and put a towel around herself. She walked out of her bathroom to go to the door, leaving wet footprints in her leave. The door handle felt like ice in her wet hands. She turned the handle and opened the door. Joren of Stone Mountain stood in front of her door.

"What do you want Stone Mountain? Can I at least get dressed first?"

"Please do, its bad enough just having to look at you fully clothed, now I have to look at you half naked."

Kel rolled her eyes and shut the door. She got out her clothes and got dressed. She put on a sleeveless white shirt, with a green silk kimono look-a-like jacket that had yellow silk embroidery on it, of Phoenixes, Griffins, and other immortal creatures. The kimono look-a-like only barely went past her knees. She put on a pair of forest green knee length breeches [1]. She then put on a pair of leather sandals. She jogged into her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying to decide what to do with her hair. It almost touched her shoulders; she was trying to grow it out. She finally decided it would look better longer ever since she caught Dom staring at her, and he had said that it would look better long. She decided to just put half of her hair up. She walked out of her bathroom and put on her kimono look-a-like jacket and opened the door again.

"What do you want?" Keladry asked annoyed. "I don't know? Can I come in first?" Joren asked slyly. Kel moved aside to let him in. Joren chose to sit in her favorite chair in her room, which he knew would annoy her. Keladry sat at her desk chair. "So what do you want, Stone Mountain?" "You have something I want." Joren said eagerly. "And that would be?" Kel said annoyed. Joren pointed behind her. Kel turned to look at what he was pointing at. It was the book that Neal had warned her about.

          "Why do you want that?" Kel asked very curiously this time. "I don't have to tell you, just let me have it." "No it's not yours and you won't tell me why you need it so why should I let you have it?" Kel pointed out. "Just hand the stupid book over! You have no clue what it is or what it does so hand it over to someone who won't misuse it, Lump." "No." "Whatever. Bye." "Bye." She got up and opened the door for him to state that she didn't want him in her room anymore. She watched Joren stalk out of her room. When Joren was half way down the hall she heard him say, "Thanks for the book!!!" 

          She ran into her room and looked at her desk. The book was not there.

~~~~~~~~~

[1] I sure as hell hope the chicks shaved their legs back then cause I'm not letting anybody wear tights in this story lol. That's a crime waiting to happen lol. 

~~And yeah I know that its Joren/Kel but I'm getting there lol. And they will get popped into Middle-Earth. Soon.

          ~Olivia (OoOliviaOoO)


	3. Finally

A Red Sun Rises  
  
Author: Olivia (OoOliviaOoO)  
  
Rating: PG-13 * SWEARING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) it all belongs to Tamora Pierce  
  
(A/N) Hey all I know I haven't updated in a while. School has been hectic and so have the *guys* if you know what I mean lol. But yeah I will probably update sooner now cause I actually don't know lol but yeah.. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
P.S. characters might be a little OOC but yeah sorry!  
  
Chapter 3: Finally.  
  
"Stone Mountain, Please open your door." "Why should I?" "You have my book." "You don't even know what this book is or what it does so you shouldn't be reading it."  
  
Keladry was reaching her limit with Joren. She was about to kick open his door. "Joren, if you do not open this door in 5 seconds, I will kick it open." "Like you even could, you're such a Lump." "5" "4" "3" "2" "1" "You asked for it"  
  
Kel kicked open Joren's door with a BANG. Joren was sitting by the fire reading a book.her book. "Hmm what do you know, the Lump has actually learned something" "Whatever. Give me the book Stone Mountain." "Or what? What is the Lump going to do about?" With that Joren stood up and slowly advanced toward Keladry. "I'll show you what I'm going to do about it you bastard."  
  
Kel ran and tackled Joren to the floor, causing the book to fly up and land on where Joren had been previously sitting. Keladry pinned Joren down on the floor, while she was on top of him. Thinking quickly, she kneed him where she knew it would hurt, giving her a chance to get the book and run. Joren's lower abdomen was screaming with pain. She got off of him and ran toward the book on the chair. Once her hands that were sweaty from the tremendous heat coming off of the fireplace, touched the book, Keladry fell. She looked down at her ankle; Joren's large hand was wrapped around it. He was pulling her toward him. As Joren tried to climb over her to get the book from her she elbowed his groin again, he doubled over in pain. But before Keladry could completely get up he pulled her down again. This time he grabbed the book. Kel let go of the book, she was tired of the fighting.  
  
"Oh it looks like the Lump hasn't really learned anything at all." Joren said victoriously. "Oh you think so?" Kel was getting fed up with Joren.  
  
Keladry swiftly tugged on the book with all her might. She tugged so hard she fell over backwards, and the book went flying into the burning fireplace.  
  
"NO YOU IDIOT!" Joren yelled at Keladry.  
  
Joren of Stone Mountain and Keladry of Mindelan were contemplating on how they would get this book back. Ashes were lying were pages had once been, all that was left was the cover of the book. Or so they thought.  
  
An hour or two had gone buy since Mindelan's and Stone Mountain's quarrel. Kel hadn't left Joren's rooms, yet, they were still trying to figure out a way to get the book back.  
~~ "How do you even know that it's possible to get the book back?" questioned Kel. "It's in an ancient scroll or something, my father told me about it when I was a kid." Joren replied drowsily. "Why is it so important?" "I don't know." "Oh. Neal said that it's some sort of transporting thing, but that's just Neal talking." "Queenscove told you that? What a dolt" "Yes Neal told me"  
  
Keladry was sitting in Joren's rooms, wondering why this book was so extraordinary. She looked around the place. "Very clean." She thought to herself. "No dust." It was really plain. "Plain white washed walls. Plain gray sheets on his bed, and a plain fireplace." Wait, no. Something was different about that fireplace. There was no fire, but it was still giving off a fire's orange and yellow glow. "What the." Kel said in a whisper. "What are you looking at? Don't touch my things Mindelan." "I won't touch it just.look." Keladry said very distant.  
  
Keladry moved toward the fire place with an outstretched hand. Joren imitated her actions. Inside the fireplace, there was a book. A large book with what looked like thousands of pages. Keladry kneeled down by the fireplace so she could grab the book, Joren right behind her. She grabbed the book and Joren relaxed his hands on it too. Kel tried to open the book but it wouldn't open. She tried again, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Why isn't this opening?" Kel asked frantically "I don't know. Why don't you try that lock on the cover?" Said Joren sarcastically "Oh I didn't see that." "Obviously. We see that." "Hey, you're a want-to-be badass. Do you know how to pick locks?" "Yes, I do as a matter-of-fact." Joren replied irritably. "Well then smart one, pick this lock." "Alright I will."  
  
Joren disappeared into another part of his room that Kel could not see. He returned with a small box in his large hands. He opened it up and began to pick the lock.  
  
Five minutes later, the book was unlocked. Kel reached to open the cover but Joren grabbed her hand and shook his head. Kel looked down and saw the book was glowing a faint yellow. Joren opened the cover instead.  
  
The room filled with a blinding yellow light. Keladry and Joren were slowly fading away, to a place where they never had imagined they would be, and never imagined they would see.  
~~~ (A/N) Whoa that was pretty long lol I'm proud of myself! Lol hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
